¿Cual es mi Destino?
by Black Star-Night
Summary: Un pequeño Niño antes de suicidarse pide un deseo: "Deseo...tener una nueva vida..." Un deseo el cual es cumplido,haciendolo despertar en un lugar desconocido: "Bienvenido a este Mundo Sin Nombre!"...Un lugar donde se decide su destino,gente desconocida destinadas a Ser Amigos o Algo Más... "Cuando vuelvas a nacer se reencontraran de nuevo!"-dijo. (idioma: ESPAÑOL) Shounen Ai
1. Prologo

Esta historia se trata sobre un mundo...un mundo desconocido  
...un Mundo sin nombre...

En donde nuestro protagonista es un niño,un pequeño niño cuya esperanza y felicidad fueron arrebatadas en un solo instante.  
Dejando solo en él, un terrible dolor, incapaz de curarse por sí mismo...necesitando la compania de alguien, un familiar, un amigo o algo...pero eso era imposible para un niño, quien no tenia a nadie a su lado...nadie en el Mundo...

Esos se debe a un accidente...

En un tiempo atras...

En la vispera de Navidad,este niño esperaba pacientemente la llegada de sus padres a una gran sonrisa en su rostro,él siempre ansio el poder estar con sus padres...  
...juntos en la calidez del hogar...

"_Espero que lleguen pronto...papá...mamá..."_

El desde que nacio,no fue capaz de ver seguido a sus padres debido a sus trabajos fuera del país, eso lo hizo sentir completamente solo,aunque no era así...  
El tenia una amiga que siempre intento subirle el animo y siempre lo lograba...

"..._Sonrie!...no estas Solo!...¡Vamos a estar juntos por siempre!,¿verdad?_

"..._Si!...Juntos por siempre!"_

Pero eso era solo en el pasado...Su amiga murio hace dos años,l parecer estubo involucrada en un robo a mano armada,ella fue tomada como rehen y asesinada injustamente...  
Ella fue alguien muy especial para el,fue su primer y verdadera amiga...la unica persona que lo acepto tal cual es,apesar de la opinion de los demas...pero...sorprendentemente este niño no grito,no protesto,no lloró...en efecto ,él no solto ninguna lagrima,ningun sollozo...nada...

"_Dijiste que estariamos juntos por siempre...supongo que fue una mentira..."_

Al recordar eso solo sonrio...ya era tarde y sus padres nunca llegaron,eran las 1:35 de la madrugada...otra vez ese sentimiento de soledad lo invadio desgarrando su corazon...recordando...  
-

"_Me lo prometes!?"_

"_Si!,tanto papá como mamá van a estar en cas antes de media noche!"_

"_Entonces...los espero!"_

"_Bueno nos vemos más tarde,voy a colgar,cuidate hijo!"_

"..._Nos vemos esta noche mamá!"_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrio...

"_...Hola...¿quien es?..."_

_". . ."_

_"¿Que?"_

". . ."

"_Si...entiendo...Feliz navidad..."_

_". . ."_

El silencio se apodero de ese lugar...en la cabeza del niño solo estaban esas palabras

" _Lamento tener que darle esta noticia_..._llamo para informarle que sus padres murieron en un accidente de trafico hace unas horas...Lo siento mucho..." _

_"...Feliz navidad..."_

El mundo era muy insensible...no existe esa cosa llamada **Felicidad.**

¿Verdad?

Caminando sin rumbo fijo mirando el cielo estrellado...

"Todo el mundo miente...jamas cumplen sus promesas..."

Ese niño perdio su esperanza,su confianza en los demas y en el mundo...

Decidio poner fin a su miserable vida,en la cual no tiene a nadie  
no tiene donde ir,no tiene a nadie que lo necesite...No tiene un lugar al cual llamar Hogar...  
Intentando borrar eso dolorosos recuerdos,los cuales solo lo lastiman más...  
El niño que finalmente saco sus lagrimas guardadas...pidio un deseo...

"Deseo...tener una nueva vida...en donde ya no este solo...un Mundo en el cual pueda encontrar la calidez de un Hogar..."

A la luz de la Luna...en el día de Navidad,donde mucha gente es feliz...

La vida de ese niño se desvanecio,al igual que sus recuerdos...  
...Solo quedo su Deseo... flotando con el fresco viento...una pluma blanca aterrizo en el suelo...  
En un escenario de sangre que se hizo con lagrimas de dolor...y un pequeño rayo de esperanza en el cuerpo sin vida...sumido en la oscuridad...  
El Alma de ese niño se prepara para una nueva Vida...

Sin recordar su nombre u otra cosa,desperto en un Mundo Desconocido para Él...

escucho una voz preocupada y calida,de laguna forma le resulto familiar...

"Desde ahora en este Mundo inicia tu Nueva Vida...Abre Los Ojos a tu camino Hacia tu Nuevo Destino...Echizen Ryoma... "


	2. Conociendo un Nuevo mundo-parte I -

_**El Principe del Tenis no me pertenece a mi,sino que a sus respectivos autores.**_

..**Bueno...primero antes que nada...**

**quisiera pedir disculpas por la Mal Seleccion de Idioma (seleccionando Ingles apesar de ser Español)...,es que tuve un problema...y una cosa lleva a la otra y quedo así...**

**...Lo Siento... **

**Cambiando el Tema; tambien les doy las gracias a los que se tomaron la molestias de leer esta historia...(es la primera que hago)**

**...EN FIN...algunos detalles de esta historia :**

**por cierto esto seria del genero Shounen Ai**

**las Parejas serian algo así:**

**Echizen RyomaXMarui Bunta, Syuusuke FujiXTezuka Kunimitsu ,KikumaruXOishi, SanadaXYukimura,y...**

**y...Ect...(Con el tiempo se formaran más o apareceran más...)**

_**Bueno Continuemos con la Historia...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**CAPITULO 1 : CONOCIENDO UN NUEVO MUNDO-parte- I**

En un lugar lleno de oscuridad...

El lugar que es la brecha entre dos diferentes Mundos...La puerta de entrada y salida que los Conecta de alguna forma...Un Lugar Desconocido para los Simples Humanos que viven una vida nomal y lugar existente,creado para aquellos que sufrieron,quienes que tienen derecho a una nueva oportunidad de vivir,para los que tienen un Deseo por cumplir...

La unica oportunidad de reescribir su Vida y su Destino.

_"Desde ahora en este Mundo Inicia tu Nueva Vida...Abre los Ojos a tu Camino hacia tu Nuevo Destino..."_

_"eh?...¿Donde estoy?...esta muy oscuro..."_

_"...Despierta..."_

_"...¿Quien soy yo? , ¿Quien eres tu?..."_

_"...Tu eres Echizen Ryoma ,de ahora en adelante.."-"quien soy yo...¿Quien sabe?..."_

_"¿Que quieres decir?"_

_"...Parece que es hora de que me vaya..."_

_"eh?..."_

_"Nos vemos Ryoma..."_

"Espera un Momento!..."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Espera un Momento!"-grito,se podía escuchar el eco en la habitación.

"No te preocupes no ire a ningun lado!"-dijo una voz.

". . ."-

". . ."-sonrisa.

". . ."-

". . ."-sigue sonriendo.

"¿Quien eres tu?"

"Kaos...y ¿cual es tu nombre?"-dijo sonriendo.

"Eh?...mi nombre..."-

"Ni siquiera puedes recordar tu nombre...que patetico"-dijo sonriendo.

"S-Si se mi nombre!...es..es E-Echizen Ryoma!"-grito él.

"ya veo...perdona por eso,Ryoma es que queria ver tu reacción..."-dijo Kaos.

"Tu disculpa no es honesta..."-dijo Ryoma.

"...¿En serio?...Aunque tu reaccion fue Tan Linda,Ryoma..."-dijo sonriendo.

"Callate!"-grito Ryoma.

"Entonces Ryoma..."-comenzo a decir Kaos.

"¿Que?"-pregunto Ryoma algo irritado.

"Bienvenido a este Mundo Sin Nombre!"

Él, Ryoma estaba muy confundido e irritado...imaginense despertad en un habitación desconocida,en un lugar desconocido junto a una persona tambien desconocida...esa persona llamada Kaos parecia alguien extraña pero a la vez parecia confiable...pero el por alguna razón él todavia no queria ser capaz de confiar en alguien...También tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle a ella,aunque ella tenia cara de "pregunta lo que quieras estas en confianza,de todas formas no respondere nada"...

El solo podia suspirar al no poder hacer nada...

"Eres una persona muy extraña"-dijo el un suspirando.

"Gracias!"-dijo ella sonriendo.

"No fue un cumplido..."-dijo Ryoma mirandola fijamente.

"Lo se!"-dijo Kaos mirandolo.

"Ahora ves mi punto...sigues siendo extraña..."-dijo él.

"...veras...el que me digas extraña no va a hacer nada¿verdad?,ademas ese es solo tu punto de vista respecto a mi,aunque también lo puedo tomar como un halago por que se puede decir que estas diciendo que soy diferente a los demás,pero de forma distinta,también el hecho de ser la primera persona a la que dices eso me hace sentir especial,que estoy tan feliz que no podria respirar y morir,pero eso es imposible para mi asisque eso hace que no tenga sentido,¿no es gracioso?,por eso mismo he dicho gracias!..."-dijo Kaos apenas pudiendo respirar por haber hablado rapido.

"...esta bien...tu ganas"-dijo Ryoma,por alguna razón cansado.-_" lo ella que dijo tenia sentido?..."-_penso

"¡Lo logré!¡Gane!"-"¡y a tus espaldas Kano-nii!"-gritó con orgullo.

"'¿Acaso esto era una competencia?...¿Kano-nii?"-pregunto Ryoma mirandola.

"eh?...bueno...Kano-nii es mi hermano mayor,el simpre me gana en argumentos como estos..."

"asisque tienes un hermano?"-pregunto Ryoma.

"si!,de hecho tengo...3 hermanos yo soy la menor!"-dijo Kaos sonriendo.

_"Por alguna razón siento que no debo conocerlos...eso me traera mala suerte"-_pensó Ryoma.

"ah!...Ryoma no me distraigas! tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy!"-grito Kaos a él.

"Tu eres la que se distrajo!"-contraresto él.

"¿en serio?...de todas formas vamonos!"-dijo tomando a Ryoma de la mano arrastrandolo a quien sabe donde.

"espera!"-gritó Ryoma antes de desaparecer dejando una habitación vacia.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Una hora despues..._

Está chica, llamada Kaos arrastro a Ryoma por todos lados,con una gran sonrisa pegada en su cara

en cambio Ryoma pedia,no grittaba, que pare por que ya estaba mareado por dar tantas vueltas,ademas estaba cansado...

Ryoma en todo ese recorrido fue capaz de mirar alrededor del lugar,sin duda el paisaje era muy hermoso aunque las personas que vio,desconocidas,parecían un poco molestas y decidio ignoralos y centrarse en lo principal de su mente y estomago...buscaba con la mirada una maquina expendedora,bueno al menos el creyó que tenia que haber una,después de todo había visto un montón de edifios e incluso vio uno que parecía ser una GRAN escuela , claro tambien vio a los estudiantes con sus respectivos uniformes,en fin...el solo tenia sed y hambre,algo muy impotante para é cierta persona no lo escuchaba...

_"Estoy sediento!,pero Kaos me sigue ignorando...me pregunto que pasaria si le doy un golpe en la nuca...No despues de todo es una chica no puedo pegarle,aunque es un poco tentador dada la_ situación..."-pensó Ryoma un momento.

_"Estoy muy feliz!,tengo un nuevo amigo...Tengo muchas ganas de presentarselo a los chicos de seguro pensaran que es muy lindo al igual que yo... eh?,a donde me dirigia?...creo que lo olvide...al parecer solo estoy dando vueltas en el lugar_..."-pensaba Kaos mientras tanto.

"Kaos!"-gritó Ryoma.

"...ne,Ryoma...¿Por que insististe tanto en correr?...estoy muy cansada!"-dijo Kaos.

"Tu fuiste la que empezo a correr!"-gritó él.

"Voy a comprar algo de tomar ¿quieres algo?"-pregunto Kaos.

_"me ignoro por comleto!"-_pensó Ryoma.-"...eh?...cualquier cosa esta bien..."-dijo

_"Que lindo!"-_pensó Kaos.-"Bien! espera Aqui!¡ahora vuelvo!"-dijo desapareciendo en una esquina.

_"Acaso cree que soy un niño...como si me fuera a perder!"-_Pensó mirando alrededor.

_"Que es eso?"-_pensó.

Mientras avanzaba a lo que estaba viendo sin darse cuenta que había un barranco en esa dirección...

...y finalmente cayendo en él,gritando...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"D-Duele..."-murmuro Ryoma mientras se rascaba la cabeza por el dolor._-"donde diablos estoy?"-_pensaba.

"Oh～pero miren que tenemos aquí!～"una voz interrumpio.-"Un pequeño y lindo ～Gatito～"-termino de decir.

"A quien crees que llamas pequeño y lindo gatito?"-dijo Ryoma fulminandolo con la mirada,pero no tuvo efecto.

"...y al parecer tiene garras～"-dijo el otro.-"¿Te has perdido,koneko-chan?～puri"-pregunto sonriendo.

"Callate!"-gritó Ryoma mirandolo.

"bueno...ya que no quieres ayuda..."-comenzó a decir.-"...Nos vemos,koneko-chan..."-terminó.Desapareciendo de allí.

"eh?..."-

Cuando Ryoma volteo a ver ya no había nadie,alrededor lo único que podía ver era un gran bosque,luego miro hacia arriba, donde estaba el barranco y era muy alto para escalar,era muy raro el que no se haya lastimado ni nada por el estilo,en fin,ahora tenia un pequeño e intentar escalar el gran barranco con rocas filosas o Ir caminado dentro del gran bosque ,y posiblemente encontrar ayuda(definitivamente no lo admitira que la necesita) o perderse en el intento.

_"lo que sea..."_-pensó ryoma mientras entraba al gran bosque.

Era un lugar muy hermoso y relajante,se podía sentir la refrescante brisa del viento,junto con el ruido de los árboles,desde el otro lado de los arbustos se lograba ver un pequeño río,en el cual alrededor se encontraban varios tipo de flores,todo eso era definitivamente relajante y silencioso...pero...

Ryoma al principio fingió no haber escuchado y siguió caminando,pero a un así simplemente no podía ignorar esos murmullos así que decidió ir a ver de donde provenían...

inmediatamente se arrepintió.Él encontró a dos chicos en una posición un tanto incomoda...

"...interrumpo algo?"-pregunto Ryoma mirandolos.

"NO..."-respondió uno inmediatamente acomodando su ropa y lentes.

"saa...no es bueno mentir Tezuka"-dijo un chico sonriente haciendo lo mismo que el otro."...por supuesto que interrumpias"-dijo aun sonriendo.

". . ."

"saa...pero si eres el chico del otro día!"-dijo el chico sonriente.

"¿Quien eres tu?"-pregunto Ryoma mirandolo a los ojos.-_del otro día?"-_pensaba.

"saa...soy Fuji Syuusuke,y el chico sin expresiones es Tezuka Kunimitsu"-respondio abriendo sus ojos.-"y tu?"-

"Echizen Ryoma"-dijo Ryoma sin dejar de mirarlo.

"por cierto...que haces en un lugar como este?"-pregunto Fuji.

"Me caí de ese barranco"-respondió señalando lo mencionado.-"y...¿ustedes que hacían aquí?"-pregunto.

"nosotros estábamos..."-comenzó a decir Tezuka.

"...estábamos sellando nuestro amor,sabes como se hacen los bebés,¿verdad?,es cuando dos person-"-estaba diciendo pero lo interrumpieron.

"Fuji!"-reprendío Tezuka.

"saa...no es bueno interferir en mis conversaciones Kuni-chan ,ademas esto es algo que Echizen-kun aprendéra tarde o temprano"-dijo Fuji sonriendo.

_"demonios!,que acaso en este lugar solo hay gente extraña?,que estará haciendo Kaos?..."-_pensaba Ryoma.

"saa...Echizen-kun,¿quieres que te acompañemos fuera de este bosque?"-pregunto Fuji.

"No está muy lejos..."-dijo Tezuka caminando.

"vamos,no querrás quedarte a espiar más parejas..."

"no estaba espiando!"-dijo Ryoma.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Con Kaos..._

"eh?...donde está Ryoma?"-pregunto kaos así misma.

"Oye! Kaos!"-gritó alguien.

"Estara aquí?..."-dijo mientras buscaba.

"KAOS!"-gritó de nuevo esa voz.

"eh?,Kano-nii...no interrumpas estoy buscando a mi amigo!"-respondió kaos.

"...como si una persona pudiera esconderse debajo de una piedra,¿acaso eres idiota?"-dijo Kano

"supongo que tienes razón...¿que quieres?"-dijo kaos tirando la piedra.

"nada,solo que algunos chicos de mi sección escaparon...¿los viste?"-pregunto Kano.

"No"-respondió Kaos.

"...Bueno si los ves llamame...me encargare de torturarlos personalmente,hasta que pidan piedad de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos..."-dijo Kano sonriendo maliciosamente llendose por donde vino.

"ah...Kano-nii nunca cambia...siempre cumple lo que dice..."-dijo Kaos a la nada.-_...que estaba haciendo?,ah! cierto Ryoma!"-_pensó,comenzando a buscar de nuevo.

"Ryoma! ¿donde estas?"-gritó sin recibir respuesta.

_**continuara...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Aquí está un poco de información sobre los personajes,la primera sera Kaos...**_

_**NOMBRE: Kaos**_

_**EDAD: ?**_

_**PESO: 51kg**_

_**ALTURA: 1,52m**_

_**APARIENCIA:**_

_**COLOR DE PELO: Negro/largo hasta la cintura.**_

_**OJOS: Rojos**_

_**VESTIMENTA: un vestido blanco de largo un poco más arriba de las rodillas,una campera con capucha con orejas de conejo tambien blanca con volados en las mangas,un corto de jin negro,una claza negra con botas de color rojo sangre,y tiene un pañuela rosa claro en el cuello en forma de moño.**_

_**PERSONALIDAD: ella es bastante energetica,y agradable a la vista de todos,aunque puede ser torpe a veces y suele decir cosas sin sentido o hacerlas,ademas de gustan las cosas lindas,esponjosas y suaves y es capaz de cualquier cosa para proteger esas cosas...pero es mejor no hacerla enojar,muchos dicen que cuando lo hace,es capaz de hacer honor a su propio nombre Kaos.**_

_**Ella quieres mucho a sus hermanos y amigos hasta llegar al punto de molestarlos incomodamente.**_

_*****GRACIAS POR LEER!***Nos vemos!*****_


	3. Conociendo un Nuevo Mundo - parte II -

**N/A : La serie/manga THE PRINCE OF TENNIS no me pertenece a mi,sino a sus respectivos Autores.**

**cuanto tiempo paso...?**

**Continuemos la Historia...**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE - FUJI -

Este sin duda va a ser un gran día!

Primero en la mañana desayune mi comida favorita (obviamente con Wasabi), más tarde hice un pequeño acuerdo con Niou-kun para escapar de las clases y vigilancia de Kano-chan-sensei.Él odia que lo llame agregando el "chan" en su nombre,pero es imposible el no hacerlo,es divertido hacerlo enojar!.

También me pregunto si Eiji esta bien,despues de todo, él fue el objeto de distracción para hacer la fuga posible...bueno de alguna forma se las arreglara.

Despues de escapar fui a raptar y engañar a Tezuka alias Kuni-chan de sus clases,todo seria más facil si Kuni-chan no pusiera resistencia,él siempre haciendo un alboroto todos los días,en cambio sus compañeros,Yukimura (uno de mis complices y aliados) ,los demas chicos e incluso el profesor (el cual ya no se molesta en ir a buscarnos), se acostumbraron a esta rutina a la cual yo veo muy "normal".Acaso Kuni-chan no puede simplemente obedecer mis ordenes?*suspiro*

Luego pensare en eso...

Sin embargo hay algo que no planee y eso es,que un niño con pelo de color negro con toques verde esmeralda, ropa bastante normal,con una expresión un tanto aburrida en la cara,pero lo que más me llamo la atención de él, fueron sus ojos,eran muy profundos, de color oro...para mi todo eso,lo hizo ver como un pequeño gatito perdido (al cual acorralar) *sonrisa*...

En cuanto le pregunte por que estaba aquí, un lugar claramente para parejas,solo dijo que se cayó de un barranco,eso me sorprendio (aunque no lo haya mostrado en mi cara),cualquier persona de este mundo se lastimaria, tendria heridas graves con una caida de esa altura o incluso podria morir,pero en este mundo eso es algo muy poco probable...

En fin,despues de todo, ¡Es hora de divertirse!.

"Saa...entonces Echizen,¿Por que nos espiabas a Kuni-chan y a mi?"-pregunte sonriendo. Aunque se que no nos espiaba o algo parecido,solo quiero ver su reacción (y molestarlo por haberme interrumpido)

"No estaba espiando!"-respondió Echizen ! tan lindo,si tan solo tuviera una cámara en mis manos,una foto con esa expresión tan adorable se vendería rápidamente.

"Ademas es contra las reglas que en estos horarios los alumnos ronden por ese bosque..."-dije mirándolo aún con una gran sonrisa.

"...Fuji-san...Ustedes se encontraban en ese bosque también"-respondió Echizen mirándome.

"saa...eso es cierto,pero despues de todo...Las reglas están para romperse ¿verdad?"-dije sonriendo.-"Además es muy emocionante y divertido."-termine de decir.

"Fuji."-oí decir Tezuka.

"Emocionante?"-pregunto Echizen confundido.

"Si"-dije rapidamente.

"¿Por que?"volvió a un chico muy curioso.

"Fuji."-escuche de nuevo.

"Bueno,es emocionante por que,se parece al juego de las escondidas,solo tienes que esconderte sin que te atrapen..."-empece a decir sonriendo.-"...además si me llegaran a atrapar no estaría solo por que Kuni-chan estará conmigo en las buenas y en las malas,quiera o no"-termine.Y tendriamos mucha diversión solo los dos.*sonrie*

"ya veo..."-dijo Echizen. Es sin duda un chico interesante.

"Fuji."-oí decir a Tezuka con un tono de supongo que es hora de escucharlo*sonrie*

"Pero Tezuka eso es cierto,Ahora mismo estas rompiendo las reglas si nos encuentran nos enviarían al cuarto de castigo sin opción"-dije ahora mirando a Tezuka sonriendo.

"De todas formas hay que respetar esas reglas..."-dijo Tezuka. ¿Que clase de respuesta es esa?

"Mou, Kuni-chan no es divertido"-dije sonriendo divertido.

"¡Fuji-san!¡Tezuka-san!"-escuche a alguien gritar.¿Quien sera?.Puedo ver a alguien acercándose corriendo.

"oh!,Kirihara! ¿Que te trae por aquí?"-pregunte. mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE - KIRIHARA -

Al fin los encontre!

Llevo alrededor de dos horas tratando de encontrarlos,y finalmente lo hice!

"¡Fuji-san!¡Tezuka-san!"-grite mientras me aproximaba a ellos.

¿eh?

Hay alguien más con ellos, ¿Quien sera?,es muy pequeño...

ah!, él podría ser...?

* * *

* * * FLASH BACK * * *

Ah!¡Estoy muy aburrido!

Las clases de Kano-san son extremadamente pregunto si soy el unico o hay alguien más...

Incluso el ver a los demás es aburrido,pero no tengo otra cosa que hacer...

Bueno,vamos a ver que hay a mi alrededor,al parecer todos se "divierten",el dormilón ese... como se llama? ah! cierto es Jirou-san,el siempre durmiendo igual que ahora, Kikumaru-san y Gakuto-san están discutiendo (¿que nunca se cansan?), y Ootori-san intenta tranquilizarlos,Marui-sempai esta comiendo un pastel, Fuji-san está hablando con Niou-sempai...

¡Espera!¿Que?

La ultima vez que ellos hablaron entre sí en secreto cosas muy malas pasaron! Toda esta clase tuvo que someterse al castigo de Kano-san!,que no fue nada lindo por cierto. Todavía recuerdo la cara de satisfacción en la cara de los dos, (me pregunto como lograron escapar de la tortura...)

Parece que la victima de hoy es -san le está susurrando algo al oído...

"Eso es cierto Fujiko!?"-gritó kikumaru-san. Es muy ruidoso.

"saa...te lo aseguro"-dijo Fuji-san sonriendo.

"por supuesto que es cierto,acaso te mentiriamos?,puri~ "-dijo Niou-sempai. Ciertamente cualquiera que los conozca si lo creería.

"Cierto!¡Fujiko jamas me mentiría!,nya!"-dijo kikumaru-san. No te diste cuenta de quien estas hablando?

"Nya!,Kano-chi!,kano-chi!"-gritó kikumaru-san mientras corría.¿que piensa hacer?.

No me digas que piensa abrazarlo!?,haciendo eso firma su sentencia,va estar un largo rato en la enfermeria...

Ah! Ël lo hizo...bueno no hay nada que se pueda hacer,Kano-san ya esta listo par el contraataque,nadie hace nada todos miran,sino quieres acabar como él mejor no lo hagas...pero esto es lo que planeaban,eh? una distracció escabullirse de clases otra vez...si se entera y los encuentra va a ser fin para nosotros...

"Eso te pasa por atreverte a tocarme!"-gritó Kano-san mientras pisoteaba a Kikumaru-san.

"E-Eso duele,nya..."-dijo.

"emn...Kano-san?,es mejor llevarlo a la enfermería no crees?"-comenzó a decir Ootori-san.-"si llega a tener una herida grave,seria muy malo..."-termino. Es muy valiente que responderá Kano-san.

"tsk...Has lo que quieras Ootori..."-dijo rindió.-"...pero más vale que lo traigas de vuelta!,entendiste?"-termino de casi,al parecer solo confía en él,digo,él jamas escapo de sus clases o algo parecido.

"Ne!,Kano por si no te diste cuenta Fuji y Niou escaparon de nuevo."-dijo Gakuto-san señalando la puerta.

"jejeje...parece que es hora de cazar unas pequeñas ratas!"-dijo kano-san sonriendo,mientras agarraba su arco y flechas?.¿en serio?.

"bueno,Ootori lleva a Kikumaru a la enfermeria,yo me encargare de Fuji y Niou..."-dijo Kano apunto de irse.

"kano-san?,hmn..¿Que les vas a hacer?"-pregunte...por que lo hice?

"eh?...Akaya?..."-dijo mientras me miraba.-"No tienes por que preocuparte Akaya,por que definitivamente no moriran..."-termino de decir desapareciendo por la puerta.

"por que ellos definitivamente van a sufrir...se le olvido agregar"-dijo Gakuto-san.

"Deberiamos avisar a los demas?"-pregunto Marui-sempai.

"Y-Yo voy a buscar a Niou-sempai!"-dije mientras me iba corriendo.

"Espera un momento Bakaya!"-gritó Marui-sempai,pero no lo escuche.

Lo que no esperaba era que mientras iba corriendo me chocara con la hermana de Kano-san, en todo caso, Kaos-san...

"L-Lo siento!"-dije.

"eh?,tu eres Kirihara-kun ¿verdad?"-me pregunto.

"S-Si!"-respondí.Me recuerda?

"Que alivio!...podrías ayudarme!?,Kirihara-kun!"-me pregunto.

"eh?,¿que?¿por que?"-pregunto un tanto confundido.

"solo ayudame a buscar a alguien,es pequeño,pelo verde,ojos como el oro puro!"-me gritó.

"no puedo en este momento estoy muy ocupado!"-también todas formas no estoy mintiendo.

"Vamos!Ayudame!,este chico es tu nuevo compañero de cuarto!y...si no me ayudas le dijo dire a Kano-nii que te escapaste de sus clases,tu tambien,ahora mismo!"-dijo mientras me ón! esto era de suponer, despues de todo es la hermana de kano-san,y como diablos sabe que me escape!?.

"Esta bien...te ayudare..."-dije tengo opción.

"Lo logre!,Kirihara-kun es un buen chico!~"-dijo mientras me daba una palmaditas en la cabeza.

"No hagas eso!,no soy un niño!"-grite comenzando a caminar.

* * * FIN FLASH BACK * * *

* * *

A si que ese chico es mi compañero de cuarto,me pregunto si sera una persona divertida o aburrida?

"oh!,Kirihara!,¿Que te trae por aquí?"-me pregunto Fuji-san

"hmn...bueno,yo estaba buscando a alguien...con Kaos-san"-respondi

"Con Kaos-san? y donde esta?"-pregunto Tezuka-san estoico como siempre.

"estaba conmigo hace un instante..."-dije.¿Donde está?

"saa...de seguro se distrajo con algo en el camino,ella se va,vuelve y si se pierde te encuentra...igual que un perro en busca de su amo"-dijo Fuji-san sonriendo.

"un perro?"-pregunte

"saa...ya que hablamos de animales,Kirihara te presento a un pequeño gatito"-dijo mientras arrastraba hacia adelante a ese chico.

"Aquien llamas pequeño gatito?"-pregunto el chico claramente molesto,con un aura amenazadora muy parecida a la de Kano-san.

"A ti por supuesto!"-dijo sonriendo.

"Repitelo de nuevo y te aseguro que no veras el mañana"-dijo el parece tenerle miedo a Fuji-san.

"saa...Tienes complejo de altura?"-Fuji-san solo siguio sonriendo.

"Fuji!,mañana correras 50 vueltas la escuela si continuas"-dijo Tezuka-san.¿por que no 100 vueltas?

"Si~"-respondio alguien muy aterrador.

"Ryoma!,por fin te encontre!"-gritó Kaos-san apareciendo de la nada abrazando el chico llamado Ryoma.

"Kaos no puedo respirar!"-dijo con la cara casi azul.

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA - NORMAL -

"Me alegra que estes bien,Ryoma!"-dijo Kaos muy contenta.-"eh?...esto parece una reunión..."-dijo al darse cuenta que no estaban solos.

"Kaos quienes son?"-pregunto todavía tenia sed, y estaba muy cansado por tanto caminar.

"Ellos son algunos de tus nuevos compañeros de clases!"-dijo Kaos.

"...Kaos,todos las personas de este lugar son así de extrañas?..."-pregunto señalado a Fuji-tezuka y Kirihara.-"en serio?¿cuanta gente rara más encontrare hoy o mañana?"-pensó Ryoma suspirando.  
"hmn...extrañas?,si supongo que todos tus demas compañeros son así"-respondio Kaos.

"ya veo...parece que tendre que acostumbrarme..."-murmuro Ryoma pero aun así los demas lo escucharon.

"Todavia estamos aquí!,enano!"-gritó Kirihara a Ryoma.

"A quien llamas enano! cabeza de algas!"-dijo Ryoma enojado.

"Estoy muy feliz de que se lleven muy bien,ya que de ahora en adelante ambos viviran en el mismo dormitorio!"-grito una Kaos muy feliz.

"¿¡Que!?"-gritaron al mismo tiempo Kirihara y Ryoma.

"saa...también de ahora en adelante va a ser muy divertido,no crees Tezuka?"-dijo Fuji sonriendo.  
"Creo que me va a doler la cabeza muy pronto"-dijo Tezuka. Al ver que los otros seguían discutiendo.-"_necesito una aspirina..._"-pensó.

"Por que Kirihara-kun actuara muy sorprendido,creo que ya se lo hbi dicho..."-dijo a la nada.

"saa...Quiza solo este emocionado"-dijo Fuji.

"¿Eso crees...?"-

* * *

_"Una pequeña Luz llegó al Mundo sin Nombre,la cual será la guía de varias personas en su camino _

_ hacia un futuro mejor..."_

_**CONTINUARA...**  
_

* * *

**N/A :** **Gracias por leer! .**

**pronto lo continuare,espero que les haya gustado...**

**dejes un comentario,por favor! 3**


	4. Un Nuevo Hogar

**N / A: El Prince of tennis no me pertenece a mi si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**Hola de nuevo!...**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia! .**

_**Continuemos con la historia...**_

* * *

"Ne,cabeza de algas-san"-dijo Ryoma llamando la atención del otro.

"¿Que quieres? enano,y no me llames así tengo un nombre"-respondio

"cuanto falta para llegar?,y además nunca me dijiste tu nombre..."-respondío Ryoma con un expresión cansado en su cara bostezando.

"Ya casi llegamos, y Tu enano,tampoco me dijiste tu nombre..."-dijo Kirihara también bostezando.

"No me llames enano,cabeza de algas-san"-dijo Ryoma.-"tengo sueño..."-murmuro para sí mismo.

"Yo tengo un nombre y es Kirihara Akaya,enano..."-dijo el mencionado.-"Ya llegamos..."-termino de decir.

"Que casualidad yo también tengo un nombre y Echizen Ryoma,cabeza de algas-san..."-dijo Ryoma con un tono de sarcasmo.-"Finalmente llegamos,quiero dormir..."-termino.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a un puerta que tenía el número 09 en ella.

"Me alegra que hayan terminado su interesante charla..."-dijo otra persona.

"oh!,Kaos / Kaos-san ¿Seguías aquí?"-preguntaron al unisono los dos chicos mirándola.

",Si y muchas gracias por ignorarme,y también quería hablar contigo..."-dijo Kaos mirando a Kirihara.

"¿sobre que?"-pregunto Akaya,comenzando a abrir la puerta.

"sobre...Kano-nii..."-respondió Kaos sonriendo.

En ese momento Kirihara se puso rígido,volteándose con una sonrisa forzada temblando ligeramente,mientras Kaos sonreía felizmente.

Y Ryoma como estaba siendo ignorado decidió escucharlos,lo que causo que se pregunte que clase de persona es Kano,el hermano de kaos como para que haga temblar así al cabeza de algas,pero no es como si le importara,de todas formas.

"Enano,ya puedes entrar..."-dijo Kirihara.

"ya te dije que no me llames así..."-dijo entrando dejando al otro atrás.

* * *

-EN LA HABITACIÓN-

Ryoma en cuanto entró a la habitación lo primero que se le vino a la mente era _"normal...un habitación muy normal..."_.Aunque ciertamente no es como si esperaba otra cosa.

El cuarto era no tan grande pero tampoco pequeño,habían dos puertas,supuso que el cuarto de Kirihara y la otra su propio cuarto._"por lo menos voy a poder dormir tranquilo..."_ én habia

una puerta más con el letrero de "baño" ,una pequeña sala con un sofá mediano de color blanco con tonos amarillos...y una mini cocina,y etc...

Él realmente no le importaba eso,solo queria una cama para descansar...

_"Tengo sueño...me pregunto cuanto tardar-"-_sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un bostezo que provenía del otro lado del sofá ,(al parecer alguien dormía allí).

"Oye! Bakaya~,llegas tarde,puri" -se escucho.

Por alguna razón Ryoma sentía que le iba doler la cabeza pronto,el reconocía esa voz...

"Oh!,pero si es koneko-chan!,que te trae aquí,acaso me extrañabas?~ "-dijo mirando a Ryoma.

"No,y no me llames así,Cola de rata..."-Dijo Ryoma con su mirada asesina por el apodo no deseado.

Niou hizo lo mismo y así comenzaron su concurso de miradas,hasta que...

"Estoy cansado...eh? Niou-sempai! ¿Que haces aquí?¿como entraste?"-pregunto Kirihara un poco molesto pero aún sorprendido.

"Entre por la puerta, Duh"-respondío tranquilamente.

"No me refería a eso!"-gritó Kirihara.

"Entonces no preguntes lo obvio..."-dijo Ryoma tapándose los oídos.-"_Este tipo me va a dejar sordo un día de estos..._"-pensaba.

"Echizen!, De que lado estas?"-pregunto otra vez gritanto.

"Estoy al lado tuyo a la derecha,¿acaso estas ciego?"-pregunto Ryoma aburrido.

"Te estas burlando de mi!"-gritó Kirihara enojado.

"No, es solo tu imaginación..."-dijo Ryoma sonriendo.

_"Oh!,finalmente otro cómplice para mis bromas..."-_pensaba Niou mirándolos.-"Vamos Bakaya,cálmate..."-dijo.

"Así es no queras despertar a tus vecinos y tener que disculparte..."-dijo Ryoma .

"...cierto,si Yukimura y Sanada se enteran te darán muchas vueltas por irrumpir la paz"-dijo Niou sonriendo.

"Ustedes...acaso se pusieron de acuerdo para molestarme?"-dijo Akaya casi murmurando pero siendo escuchado.

"Solo una tregua temporal para que te calles..."-dijo Ryoma.-"cambiando el tema,¿que hace la Cola de Rata aquí?"-pregunto tranquilamente yéndose a sentar al sofá.

"Cola de rata?...pfft..."-pregunto Kirihara aguantandose la risa por el apodo.

"Oye,no te enseñron a respetar a tus sempais?,puri"pregunto Niou sentandose al lado de Ryoma.

"sempai?...entonces,¿Que haces Aquí Cola de rata-sempai?"-pregunto.

"Enan-..."iba a seguir diciendo pero fue interrumpido.

"...pfft...ahahahahhahahahhah"-comenzó a reirse Kirihara sin parar.

"...ne,Cabeza de algas-sempai,¿De que te ries?"-dijo Ryoma ahora más que cansado.

"...cabeza de algas-sempai?...pfft...hahahhhhahhhahhAHAHAHah..." -también comenzó a reír Niou.

"En serio...¿Que es tan gracioso?"-pregunto Ryoma.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos y ellos seguían riendo sin parar,y Ryoma ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia.Él estaba apunto de agarrar unas pelotas de tenis en el suelo para lanzarlas en sus cabezas así se callan de una vez,pero lo detuvo el ruido de alguien golpeando la puerta,viendo que los otro ahora comenzaba a discutir,suspirando el fue a abrir.

"¿Quien eres tu?"-pregunto Ryoma, mirando al chico frente a él,era un poco más alto que él,pelo color rosa?o algo así,tenia puesto un pijama,y estaba masticando chicle.

"Eso deberia preguntar yo...pero en fin por que hay tanto ruido?"-pregunto.

"bueno..solo dos idiotas discutiendo."-respondío.

"No soy un idiota!"dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo,solo para volver discutir.

"Si,claro..."-respondio Ryoma suspirando.-_"me duele la cabeza..."-_

"No hay algo que se pueda hacer para que se callen?"-pregunto otra persona entrando.

"Yo me encargo."-dijo dos pelotas del suelo y una raqueta,fijando su dijo:-"Ne,miren aquí!"-

En el instante en que ellos voltearon a verlo,cayeron al suelo inconsciente por el todavia en su posición de tiro los siguió mirando él realmente no espero que funcione,entonces solo pensó que podía ser pura suerte.

"Wow...increíble!..."-dijo la misma persona.

"cierto!...Ne,juegas tenis!?"-pregunto el chico con chicle.

"Tenis?...¿Que es eso?"-pregunto Ryoma inclinando la cabeza de forma adorable.

_"Que lindo!"-_pensaban al mismo tiempo.

"No juegas!?,ese fue un tiro increíble!"-dijo el chico.-"ah!por cierto,yo soy Akutagawa Jirou!,Yoroshiku!"-dijo Sonriendo emocionado.

"eh?...bueno...Y-Yo soy Marui Bunta!,Yoroshiku"-dijo Marui,por alguna razón nervioso.A lo que Jirou sonrio.

"Echizen Ryoma,yoroshiku."-dijo con expresión aburrida.

_Gugugu ... gugugu ... **GURU GURU GURU GURU GURU!-**(intento de ruido de estomago)_

"etto...Echizen-kun,quieres venir con nosotros?"-pregunto Marui.

"¿Para que?"-pregunto un poco sonrojado por el ruido de su estomago.

_"que lindo!"-_bueno,por que estabamos apunto de comer..¿Quieres?"-pregunto de nuevo.

"Deberias sentirte honrado Echizen~"-dijo una voz cantarina apoyandose en los hombros de Marui.

"¿Por que?"-pregunto Ryoma un poco curiosos.

"Por que Marui-sempai,nunca comparte su comida dulces,etc, con nadie!"-dijo Kirihara apreciendo de la nada.

"¿Q-Que?,Ustedes que no estaban inconscientes en el suelo!?"_pregunto Marui rojo por la verguenza de lo que dijeron.

"Vamos Marui-kun~,sueno como si no quisieras que fueramos con ustedes,puri~"-dijo Niou sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Por supuesto que no!"-respondio Marui gritando.

"Eso duele Marui-kun~"-dijo Niou fingiendo sonriendo internamente.

"Ne!,Marui-sempai!,tambien nos invitas a nosotros!¿verdad?"-pregunto un emocionado Kirihara.

"No!Yo solo invite a Jirou y a Echizen!"-gritó molesto por las burlas de Niou y la insistencia de Kirihara.

"Hablando de los dos...¿donde están?"-pregunto Akaya al darse cuenta.

"Estaban aquí hace un instante..."-dijo en voz baja Marui.

"Miren lo que tenemos aquí,puri."-dijo Niou mirando el sofá.

Kirihara y Marui se acercaron al sofá despacio, al igual que Niou se quedaron mirando fijamente a las dos figuras durmiendo apoyadas el uno a la otra durmiendo có tranquilos como si nada en el mundo los rodeaba.

Finalmente llegaron al acuerdo de que comerian juntos el desayuno,apenas despierten los dos...incluyendo una mini fiesta sorpresa de Bienvenida para Echizen. Después de todo a pesar de no llevarse bien al principio,les parecia una persona interesante y divertida,ellos ya lo consideraban un amigo.

Ahora solo tenían que avisar a los demás...la "mini" fiesta será dentro de tres días.

* * *

- AL DÍA SIGUIENTE -

Era muy temprano.

Se podía escuchar el penetrante ruido de la mano salia de entre las sabanas intentando apagar el cuanto apagó la alarma del relog de la mesa,esa persona verifico la hora y dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

_"Esto es extraño...No esto es muy extraño,¿como diablos llegue a una cama?,solo recuerdo que me quede dormido al lado de_ _Jirou_-_sempai..."-_

_"Eso significa que alguien me cargó al estilo princesa y me dejo dormir en cama...nose si agradecerle por hablerlo hecho o simplemente darle un golpe por lo mismo...es muy difícil decidir..."_

"Oye,Echizen!,Despierta!"-dijo o más bien gritó un voz conocida como Kirihara.

_"Es muy temprano para levantarse...haber un plan...un plan..."_

_"No,aún si lo intentara con todos mis esfuezos no se me ocurriria un plan..."-_penso suspirando.

"Vamos!¡Echizen!"-gritó de nuevo.

_"No quiero!..."-_pensaba.

Se escuchaban pasos de una persona acercandose a la puerta...

_"Diablos!...todavía quiero dormir!"-_

_"_Arriba!,Levantate!,Hasta que hora vas a dormir!"-grito una voz conocida.

"Ne,Kaos-san ya se desper-..."Kirihra gritaba pero fue cortado como un despertador voló a su frente cayendo al suelo.

Ryoma: 01 - Personas ruidosas:00

"cinco minutos más..."murmuro Ryoma volviendose a caer sudor departe de Kaos.

"Nada de eso!Despierta ahora!"-grito Kaos.

"no quiero"-respondio.

"Hoi,Hoi!Kaos-chan!,Kaos-chan!,¿Que paso?, el mundo te espe-..."-gritaba pero fue cortado igual que Kirihara,pero esta vez una almohada golpeo su cabeza nuevo cayó sudor de parte kaos.

Ryoma: 02 - Personas ruidosas: 00

"Oh!~al parecer Akaya y Kikumaru fueron asesinados en guerr-..."al igual que los otros también fue derribado,con un zapato en la cara.

Ryoma: 03 - Personas ruidosas: 00

Conclusión: Echizen Ryoma no es una persona de la Mañana.

**"Quiero dormir en PAZ!"-**grito Ryoma enoado.

"Oye! Echizen!,el desayuno esta listo!"-grito entrando Marui,ignorando los tres cuerpos del suelo justo frente a la puerta.

_"Apuesto a que Ryoma le lanzara algo en la cabeza..."-_pensaba Kaos.

"Desayuno?...enseguida voy!"-respondio Ryoma dirigiendose a Marui.

Ryoma: 03 - Personas Ruidosas: 01

Otra Conclución: Echizen Ryoma no puede resistirse a la comida.

"Eh?..."-Kaos estaba sorprendida al unico que no golpeo era a Marui.-_"Que raro e interesante..."-_

"No vienes Kaos?"-pregunto Ryoma.

"...Si"-respondio ella.

"Ne,Echizen parece que haz estado practicando tu punteria."-pregunto Marui,mientras caminaba.

"Si,ellos _amablemente _se ofrecieron a ayudarme"-respondio sonriendo,mientras lo seguia.

"Yo!,Echizen-kun!,Buenos días!"-dijo un animado Jirou desde la mesa.

"Buenos días,Jirou-sempai"-respondio sentandose al lado de el.

"Jirou. Los demás están abajo en el comedor verdad?"-pregunto Marui.

"Si,ellos decían algo de como organizar las practicas...creo..."-respondio bostezando.

"Supongo que deberiamos ir rapido si no que nos castiguen..."dijo Marui.-"...y tenemos que hacer algo con ellos" ñalando a los chicos tirados en el suelo todavía inconscientes.

"No se preocupen! yo me encargo!"-dijo por la puerta y volviendo con una cuerda atando a los tres cuerpos,asegurandose de que estén bien sujetos.

"Bueno!,sera mejor ir bajando!,Ryoma vendre a buscarte dentro de una hora..."-dijo Kaos arrastrando los tres cuerpos con la cuerda.

"Nosotros también...Nos vemos Echizen!/Echizen-kun!"-dijeron ambos.

"...Si"-respondio Ryoma tranquilo._"Kaos tiene más fuerza de lo que aparenta...y quien es el otro chico?.."-_

"Oh!,nos olvidamos de decirte algo!"-dijo Kaos.

"¿Que cosa?"-pregunto suspirando.

"Bienvenido a Tu Nuevo Hogar!"-dijo kaos,Marui y Jirou por la puerta.(los demas no por que seguian dromidos.)

* * *

Kaos y los demas ya se habían retirado.Y Ryoma se encontraba parado pensando en lo que le habia dicho...

_"Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar,eh?...eso de alguna forma me parece nostalgico y triste..."-_pensaba sonriendo._-"...pero a la vez me siento muy feliz..."-_

* * *

_ "No existe las casualidades,solo lo inevitable..."_

_ En este mundo una persona crea sus lazos con otra,_

_ Aun si uno de ellos muere,ese lazo jamas de romperá..._

_para que así puedan volver a encontrarse en su otra vida..._

_ y estar juntos nuevamente..."_

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**N / A : Espero que les haya gustado! .**

** Dejen un comentario con su opinión sobre el capitulo,solo si quieren (si lo hace se los agradeceria mucho)**

**nos vemos! 3**


End file.
